Voldemort is not one of us
by Scolander
Summary: Songfic to the LK2 song One Of Us. Voldemort has never been a part of the wizarding world, even as Tom Riddle. Harry Potter spoilers.


:: This is a songfic about Voldemort/Tom Riddle that goes with Not One Of Us from the Lion King 2.

Contains book spoilers, including Deathly Hallows. Not actually sure if the parts of the stories I have used are actual quotes or not. They're just what I can remember of the story line and some of his "memories" are made up. A few pairings in here. Dumbledore/McGonagall (implied) and Dumbledore/Grindelwald (love relationship implied) James/Lily (implied?)

**bold - song lyrics**

_italics - memories_

normal - present

All copyrighted material (C) their original creator ::

**Deception **

Voldemort stood outside the Potter's house on October 31st, 1981._  
_**Disgrace **

"Alohamora,"_  
_**Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

He stepped over the treshold.__

**Deception (An outrage!) **

Memories flooded over him in a tidal wave of anger._  
_**Disgrace (For shame!) **

_Merope Riddle nee Gaunt, sat by the fire. She held a baby Tom in her arms as she whispered a lullaby.  
_**He asked for trouble the moment he came  
**_"Riddle, Tom!" Armando Dippet's voice called out._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

**Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes) **

_"Where you going, McGonagall? Off to 'see' Dumbledore?"_**  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types) **

Even visions of the future.**  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!) **

_"Your parents died begging me for mercy!"  
"LIAR!"_

_"Get him!"_**  
Deception (An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!) **

_"Please, not Harry!"  
"Avada Kedavra."_

_He watched in grim fascination as the lively red head fell to the floor._**  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!) **

_Deatheaters swarmed around him._

_"You see, Harry Potter. My true family returns."_**  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!) **

_"See, Potter. Even Dumbledore's loyal songbird is crying. He knows your death approaches."_****

Born in grief 

Visions of Riddle Mansion stood out in his mind.**  
Raised in hate **

_A 12 year old Tom sat stared out of the window at the orphanage._

_"FREAK!" one child yelled._

_His clothes caught on fire._**  
Helpless to defy his fate **

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, for neither can live while the other survives."_**  
Let him run **

_His cloack billowed out behind him as he approached the terrified first year. Hooves sounded in the distance and Voldemort fled the Forbidden Forest._**  
Let him live **

_"Kill me then Dumbledore, if death means nothing. Kill me and the boy." He stared up at dimmed blue eyes as they looked back in horrror as the Boy-Who-Lived writhed on the floor and begged for death, knowing Dumbledore would never raise his wand against Harry Potter._****

But do not forget what we cannot forgive 

"Lily! Grab Harry and run!"  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
James Potter slumped to the floor. The light gone from his eyes.****

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us 

_He prowled the halls of Hogwarts, prefects badge shining on his robes._

_"Oi! Riddle!" He barely had a chance to look back before, WHAM!_

_"That's for being a half-blood." a Slytherin's voice sneered as she walked away._**  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind **

_"No! Get him! Kill the boy! Smell him! Sniff him out! Find HIM!" he hissed at the giant snake._****

Someone once lied to us 

_"Avada Kedavra!" a blonde man yelled._

_"Impedimenta!" Albus voiced in response, "What happened to you, Grindelwald? Where's the best friend I fell in love with?"  
"He's gone old man! Now prepare to die!"_**  
Now we're not so blind **

_"He killed my parents, Ron! What am I supposed to feel? Grief?" Harry asked._

_"That's not what I said. I just don't think you should act on revenge."_**  
For we knew he would do what he's done **

_"Give me that PROPHECY!"_**  
And we know that he'll never be one of us **

"NO! Please, not Harry! Not Harry!"****

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception  
_"Avada Kedavra!" A light filled the room momentarily...Voldemort was gone...And Harry Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived._**  
**


End file.
